1. Technical Field.
The present invention relates generally to a device and system for a vehicle license plate cover, and more particularly to a device and system for a vehicle license plate cover in which the specific indicia of a license plate can be selectively obfuscated by the user or can be automatically obfuscated upon turning off the vehicle.
2. Prior Art.
For years, vehicles including cars and motorcycles have been required to display license plates. These license,plates, usually dictated by a governing. authority, serve as unique identifiers of specific vehicles to the appropriate policing authorities. As such, all states require that the license plate be displayed notoriously while the vehicle is on the roads and highways.
While license plates are useful on the roads and highways, license plates can create problems for an owner displaying a vehicle at a tradeshow, and other places where the vehicle is displayed to the public. For example, if the vehicle is a classic or show vehicle being displayed at a tradeshow, and has a high value or desirability, the public or at least the guests attending the tradeshow can see the vehicle""s state of origin and obtain the license plate number, and from this information such persons may be able to potentially find the vehicle. As vehicles on display are typically very aesthetically pleasing and unique, some people may use the license plate information to aid them in stealing the vehicle. Specifically, the knowledge of the specific indicia of a license plate corresponding to a particular vehicle may help the potential thief locate the vehicle.
While numerous references in the prior art are directed to license plate covers, none of the references provide a device or system that can selectively obfuscate the specific indicia of a license plate. For example, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,179 discloses an electronic license plate and message center for use on automobiles, it does not disclose a means or system for covering the specific indicia of license plates. For another example, while US Pat. No. 5,875,575 discloses a license plate cover that can absorb a laser beam, and therefore possibly prevent speeding tickets, it does not disclose a means for selectively covering the specific indicia of license plates.
Thus, there is a need for a device and system that provides a means for covering the specific indicia of a license plate on a vehicle so that the public cannot view it. As the license plate must be displayed on the roads and highways, there is also a need for a device and system to allow the user to selectively cover and therefore obfuscate the specific indicia of the license plate of a vehicle when the vehicle is off of the road, while allowing the viewing of the specific indicia when the vehicle is on the road. It is to such a device and system that the present invention is directed.
Briefly, the present invention generally provides a device and system for obfuscating the specific indicia of a vehicle license plate. As described herein, the present invention makes it possible to selectively hide from sight the specific indicia of a license plate.
More specifically, the present invention generally is a device and system for selectively obfuscating the specific indicia of a license plate comprising a tinting plate, a regulation means for regulating the tint level of the tinting plate, and an attachment means for attaching the tinting plate over the front of the license plate. The tinting plate can comprise a material that can become tinted upon the introduction of energy; that is, the introduction of energy from a power source reversibly tints the tinting plate. Photochromatic and electrochromatic materials and devices can be suitable for the tinting plate.
The components of the present invention can be linked together in a direct or parallel circuit with a single or a plurality of wires in manner such that the regulation means can control the energy input into the tinting plate, a user can selectively tint and untint the tinting plate by engaging or disengaging the regulation means. For example, in one embodiment of the present invention, the introduction of energy from a power source can tint the tinting plate between at least two tint levels ranging from transparent to opaque. In this embodiment the tinting plate has a transparent tint level and an opaque tint level. When the tinting plate is in the transparent tint level, visible light can pass with relatively little diffusion through tinting plate and the indicia of license plate will be visible to the public. When the tinting plate is in the opaque tint level, little or no light can pass through the tinting plate and the specific indicia of license plate is not visible to the public.
Thus, by engaging and disengaging the regulation means for regulating the tint level of the tinting plate, which can allow energy from the power source, a user can selectively tint and untint the tinting plate. The regulation means preferably is a switch that allows a user to selectively and reversibly change the level of tint in tinting plate. More particularly, when the user is at a location where it is acceptable and desirable to hide from view the specific indicia of a license plate, such as at a tradeshow, the user can select such an appropriate level of tint, for example an opaque tint level, by activating the switch or by placing the switch in an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position. Further, when the user is at a location where it is not appropriate to block the indicia of a license plate, such as while on the road or otherwise operating the vehicle in a public or publicly controlled setting, the user can select a level of tint, for example a transparent tint level, by disengaging the switch or by placing the switch in an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. In addition and/or alternatively, the regulation means can be connected to and be controlled by the ignition of engine of vehicle. More specifically, the present invention can be configured so that the tinting plate is not tinted when the engine of the vehicle is on, and tinted when the engine of the vehicle is off.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a system for selectively obfuscating the specific indicia of the license plate comprising a tinting plate, a means for mounting the tinting plate over the license plate, a plurality of wires for connecting the tinting plate to the vehicle""s battery and for connecting the components of the system, and a regulation means for regulating the tint level of license plate cover. The plurality of wires can be used to connect the tinting plate to the battery of the vehicle on opposed conductors and in direct or in parallel circuits. The regulation means can be a switch or potentiostat. In such instances, the switch or potentiostat, which can regulate the flow of electricity through the circuit, can enable a user to selectively energize the tinting plate, which selects the level of tint in the tinting plate. The system can be integrated relatively easily into a standard vehicle.
In operation and use, the present invention allows users to selectively hide from sight the specific indicia of a license plate. More specifically in one embodiment, the user engages a switch, which can energize the tinting plate. As tinting plate is energized, it can become tinted and eventually can become opaque so to it hides from site indicia of license plate. When the user is ready for the specific indicia of the license plate to seen to by viewers, the user can disengage the switch, which stops the energy from flowing to the tinting plate. After the energy has been stopped from flowing to the tinting plate, the tinting plate can become transparent. As such, the user can use the present invention to selectively expose indicia of license plate.
As vehicles can have more than one plate (depending on state or federal law), the present invention can comprise two tinting plates. In such embodiments, the tinting plates are placed over both (or either) of the license plate and the present invention can be used to obfuscate one (or both) of the license plates. More specifically, in such situations where vehicle has two license plates, it is contemplated that the present invention can be developed so that the indicia of either or both of license plates can be selectively obfuscated.
These features and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those of ordinary skill in the relevant art when the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments is read in conjunction with the appended drawings in which like reference numerals designate like components throughout the several views.